


the sum of the parts (that make up the whole)

by chahakyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chahakyn/pseuds/chahakyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles w/prompts from a generator</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. smarter than you

**hongbin/ken** **  
**

                “Please help me with these derivatives.” Jaehwan flails uselessly, his pencil flying out of his grip and hitting the wall. Hongbin gives an exasperated sigh and shakes his head.

                “No.”

                “Awh, Binnie. Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?” Jaehwan lays his head down on the table, his forehead pressing against the glass lining the top of the table. It feels really nice.

                “You haven’t even tried them yet. Give some effort, hyung.” Hongbin’s gaze flicks up to regard Jaehwan before wandering back to his book. Jaehwan whines and rolls his head from side to side, breath fogging up the clear glass covering the wooden table.

                “Please, please, please…” He really, really hates math, but he really, really likes Hongbin, so he suffers through these tutoring sessions just so he can be a little closer to him. Really, Hongbin doesn’t appreciate his effort _half_ as much as he should.

                “I’ll do your theory homework if you just help me with these derivatives. Please, Binnie…” Jaehwan looks up hopefully, jutting out his lower lip and praying his adorably sad looks will appeal to Hongbin’s tender side. That is, if he has one.

                “I finished my theory homework, hyung. And you don’t want me to help you; you want me to give you the answers.” Hongbin snaps his book shut, left eyebrow arching higher on his forehead.

                “You mean help me _check_ my answers?” Jaehwan inserts weakly. Hongbin shakes his head vehemently, getting up to walk around the table closer to Jaehwan. His shirt slides off to the side a little, exposing very smooth skin connecting neck to shoulder. Jaehwan wants nothing more than to bite Hongbin’s horribly smooth, perfect, neck-to-shoulder skin. His subconscious shudders. _That’s weird, shut up._

                “Do you know the quotient rule? God, you haven’t even tried to start identifying variables.” Hongbin twirls his pencil between his fingers before pulling up a chair and sitting next to Jaehwan. Hongbin smells good. Jaehwan really wants to kiss him. Jaehwan also wants to punch himself in the face. And at this point, it is honestly a toss-up over which one is the better option.            

                “Just write out the basic delta x- delta y slope formula, okay? Please tell me you know that.” Hongbin pushes his pencil into Jaehwan’s hand, pressing his lips together impatiently as Jaehwan writes out the formula slowly and ( _finally_ , thank God) starts filling in the appropriate numbers for variables. Jaehwan can feel Hongbin’s gaze practically setting fire to his paper and writes a touch faster, pausing and looking at his notes a little more than necessary just so he can possible rile up Hongbin a little more. Jaehwan finishes the question with a flourish, handing the pencil back.

                “Nice, you got the answer. Amazing what a little effort can do.” Hongbin deadpans before smiling as he leans over to check Jaehwan’s work. Jaehwan closes his eyes and wills himself to not do something completely stupid, like lean forward and kiss Hongbin’s neck. Or cheek. Or any part of Hongbin’s skin. Jaehwan has to admit that’s he doing a great job of controlling himself, until Hongbin looks up at him and the fact that they’re mere inches apart metaphorically punches him in the throat. Which is funny, because realistically, he feels like he can’t breathe.

                “You actually did this correctly. Do you not understand the material or are you just not trying?” Hongbin tilts his head slightly and Jaehwan’s gaze darts down to Hongbin’s lips. He regrets that instantly.

                “Uh…yes.” Jaehwan’s brain short-circuits.

                “Yes…what?” Confusion is etched across his tutor’s face. He pulls it off surprisingly well.

                “Yes. Just yes.” It’s too late to backpedal out of this mistake of a conversation mentally, but Jaehwan _needs_ to backpedal out of this situation physically because Hongbin is too _too_ close and his control is wearing thin.

                “Are you sick or something, hyung?” Hongbin raises his hand, about to press his palm to Jaehwan’s forehead. Jaehwan’s hand intervenes and grabs Hongbin’s wrist midair.

                “No, no, no, I’m fine.” He doesn’t let go.

                “Are you sure? You look…funny.” Hongbin tilts his head to the other side, squinting slightly as he manages to shake his wrist out of Jaehwan’s grip.

                “Funny? Is that supposed to be an insult, Binnie?” Jaehwan pulls his face into a pout, managing to look affronted as his brain is going haywire.

                “I’m serious, Jaehwan, you don’t look well. Do you need to go lie down?” Hongbin’s hand moves a lot faster than Jaehwan anticipates and he can feel Hongbin’s hand touching his forehead and cheek.

                “No, if you keep touching me, I’ll be okay.” _No, he should not have said that!_

                “What?” Hongbin pulls back and regards him suspiciously.

                “I’m fine!” Jaehwan smiles convincingly (in his opinion), but the damage has been done.

                “No you’re not. I just heard what you said. You’re definitely not well.”

                “I’m fine! No fever or anything, just a small affliction that involves having a very, very horribly timed crush on my math tutor.” Jaehwan shrugs and leans delicately back in his chair. He’s decided that he might as well let it out. Everything in moderation, including intense control of his emotions.

                “A horribly-timed crush on your math tutor.” Hongbin sits back in his chair and regards Jaehwan, biting his lip in thought.

                “Yes. Also please stop doing…that.” Jaehwan gestures uselessly at Hongbin’s mouth.

                “Hm?” Hongbin leans forward a little, still biting his lip. Jaehwan covers his eyes and throws out his hand, pressing his palm over Hongbin’s mouth.

                “Seriously, Binnie, I can’t tell if you’re being oblivious or if you’re just a horrible, horrible person and teasing me.”

                “A very smart and horrible person who is teasing you, since you had to come to me for _tutoring_.” Hongbin pushes Jaehwan’s hand away from his mouth, snickering slightly.

                “Binnie, my heart is bleeding. You’re so mean~” Jaehwan balls his hands into fists and places them below his eyes, pretending to cry.

                “Hyung, please stop. Aegyo does nothing.” Hongbin swats Jaehwan’s fists away from his face. Jaehwan opens his eyes and Hongbin’s face is inches away from his own. Again. Seriously, they need to stop doing this.

                “Aegyo saves lives.” Jaehwan goes a little cross-eyed trying to keep Hongbin focused in his line of vision. He thinks for a minute and moves forward, pressing his lips lightly against his tutor’s. If they’re going to be in close proximity this often, he might as well put the time to good use. Hongbin pushes forward a little more and his lips are slanting against Jaehwan’s and his lips are so soft and perfect and Jaehwan is thinking, even though he shouldn’t be at a time like this. He decides that his previous motto can be thrown in the trash. No way he’s going to kiss Hongbin “in moderation”.


	2. one, two, three, four

**hyuk/ken ****  
**

                Sanghyuk throws his pencil without as much as a glance at a Jaehwan in the middle of a dramatic rendition of Girls Generation’s ‘Lionheart’. Said Jaehwan lets out a shriek as it hits him square in the shoulder before falling to the ground. Honestly, his talents are all wasted in being in this group; he should have stuck to sports.

                “Hyuk! How could you?” Jaehwan juts his lower lip out and pouts magnificently.

                “Hyung, you’re being so loud. And I need to finish my homework.” Sanghyuk’s arms flail uselessly as he gestures at his pencil on the floor. Jaehwan picks it up and wiggles it between his fingers.  
               “Magic word?”  
               “Kenjunma, gimme.” Sanghyuk makes grabby hand motions, arms extending.  
               “That’s two words and both are wrong.” Jaehwan trills, tapping the top of Snaghyuk’s head with the pencil before handing to Sanghyuk, who bends over his homework immediately. Jaehwan stands behind him for a while, watching the poor maknae suffer through the depressing bonds of homework. He shudders. Homework. Jaehwan moves around the table and sits across from Sanghyuk, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin on his wrists.  
               “I’m bored, Hyukkie.”  
               “Congratulations, hyung.” Sanghyuk glances up from his homework to give Jaehwan a cheeky grin. Jaehwan reaches across the table to ruffle Sanghyuk’s hair affectionately.  
               “Play a game with me!”  
               “Not now…” Sanghyuk looks up from the paper, finger tracing numbers in the air in front of Jaehwan’s face. Jaehwan’s eyes cross as he tries to follow Sanghyuk’s invisible written calculations backwards and he gives up, concluding that he can’t be perfect at everything. Sanghyuk pauses before jotting down something and punching a series of numbers into his fancy calculator with too many buttons.  
               “Hyuk…” Jaehwan whines quietly, blinking morosely as he settles his chin on his wrists again. Sanghyuk jams his finger at a few more buttons before sparing Jaehwan a glance.  
               “I’ll play a game with you if you promise to leave me alone to do my homework after.” He leans back, regarding Jaehwan with one raised eyebrow. Jaehwan (poorly) disguises his excitement and perks up, nodding with smile of childish delight on his face.  
               “Great!” Jaehwan sits up and leans back, mirroring Sanghyuk’s position while balancing his chair on the two back legs. There is a suspiciously long pause.  
               “Hyung, I thought you wanted to play a game…”  
               “I do! I’m still trying to decide which game is the best.” Jaehwan is deep in thought and staring intently at the table and Sanghyuk feels the sudden urge to push Jaehwan because it feels like he could be burning a hole through the table with that gaze. And even though that’s physically impossible, it’s Jaehwan they’re talking about. He practically exists to prove the impossible. Sanghyuk settles for snapping his fingers to draw Jaehwan’s gaze away from the table, saving it from its fiery fate.  
               “Pick something easy and fast.” Sanghyuk waits for a response, but only gets Jaehwan staring back at the table, all four chair legs back on the ground now. Sanghyuk rolls his head to loosen the muscles in his neck, groaning in frustration.  
               “Please.” Jaehwan’s eyes snap up, meeting his before darting away and Sanghyuk is really wracking his brain right now, but he cannot for the life of him figure out why Jaehwan’s blushing. Jaehwan and blushing are two words that should not normally be in any remote proximity of each other.  
               “20 Questions. I’m it.” Jaehwan coughs into his fist before looking up. There’s a funny look in his eyes and Sanghyuk leg starts bouncing involuntarily out of suspicion and slight nervousness.  
               This isn’t going to end well.  
               “Okay, um… person, place, or thing?” Sanghyuk crosses his arms over his chest.  
               “None, it’s a concept. That’s one question.” Jaehwan holds one finger up, wagging it at him teasingly. Sanghyuk stares at him in disbelief. He’s really done it now. All those warnings from his mother about being careful when dealing with shady businessmen? Sanghyuk’s stupidly thrown all that down the drain with Jaehwan and he’s about to reap the consequences.  
               “You’re joking. Are you serious right now?” Sanghyuk’s eyes widen before he slaps a hand over Jaehwan’s opening mouth.  
               “NO! That was not a question! It was rhetorical.” Sanghyuk takes this brief moment of silence from Jaehwan to pinch the bridge of his own nose in irritation.  
               “Ff yoo uant oo…” Sanghyuk pulls his hand away from Jaehwan’s mouth.  
               “If you want to, I will give you some hints, since it’s a concept.” Jaehwan smiles widely, all his brightly white and blinding teeth showing as he leans his chair back on the back legs again. The unusual wideness of his smile is juxtaposed by the reduction of his eyes to slits, crinkled up at the corners, and Sanghyuk notes that Jaehwan’s lips are actually fuller than he thought they were. He mentally berates himself for being so sentimental, but grudgingly concludes that, while the smile alone is too much, the overall looks suits his hyung surprisingly well.  
               “Hyung, please stop smiling like that, it’s creepy.” Sanghyuk pushes his hand at Jaehwan’s face, forgetting that Jaehwan is still precariously balancing his chair on the back two legs.  
               There is only ever a split second’s worth of time to regret a choice after it is carried through, and Sanghyuk is truly, profoundly, genuinely regretting this whole conversation in the whole of the split second. He sees a flash of panic cross Jaehwan’s face as the chair wobbles, tipping backwards. Sanghyuk moves in one fluid motion, his already extended hand moving from Jaehwan’s forehead to grip the back of the chair and pull it forward while he quickly stands to regain both his and the chair’s balance.  
And this whole entire mess of a conversation hits is high peak of messiness at this point, with one of Sanghyuk’s hands gripping the back of Jaehwan’s chair and the other splayed on the table, his entire body towering over a very surprised looking Jaehwan who’s hands are gripping the front of his shirt and his right bicep. Sanghyuk wants to scream for approximately three reasons because one: the chair is still on its two goddamned back legs and that’s the whole base of this problematic situation, two: Jaehwan’s grip on his arm is uncomfortably tight and three: Jaehwan’s eyes are wide with surprise but they’ve also possibly grown darker with an unidentifiable element of emotion and Sanghyuk doesn’t know what’s going on and-  
               Jaehwan’s hands are moving and Sanghyuk wants to breathe a sigh of relief until he realizes they’re not letting go of him. Wait, what? The hand gripping his arm loosens before slowly sliding up to the back of his neck and draping itself there as Jaehwan looks up.  
               “Hint.” Jaehwan’s breath fans over Sanghyuk’s face and his eyes are definitely darker, with a spark of mischief that Sanghyuk is used to seeing, but definitely not in this context. Sanghyuk swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing.  
               “Us. You and…m-me?” Sanghyuk brain stutters to a halt when Jaehwan’s fingers push up into his hair and pull his head down closer toward Jaehwan face. Jaehwan hand loosens on his shirt, two fingers held up briefly before all five are brushing against his jaw.  
               Never in his life has he felt it was so hard to breathe. And he almost drowned in the county pool when he was five.  
               Jaehwan’s laughing quietly and Sanghyuk has to pull himself out of his musings to see the elder’s eyes crinkled up in laughter as his fingers grip Sanghyuk jaw a little harder. He murmurs something unintelligible before surging up to just barely brush his lips against Sanghyuk’s. He pulls away too soon and that’s not fair at all.  
               “Us. We’re kissing. Right?” Sanghyuk waits about half a second before fuck it, he’s kissing Jaehwan. Properly, this time. None of this near-nonexistent kissing-teasing stuff.  
               “Three.” Jaehwan hums against his lips, mouth opening and tongue flicking against the roof of Sanhyuk’s mouth. Sanghyuk runs his own tongue over Jaehwan’s top row of teeth before tangling with his tongue, his hands pushing daringly up his elder’s shirt. Jaehwan tastes like cinnamon gum and this is stupid because Sanghyuk loves cinnamon gum and with that, he’s pretty much halfway there to loving Jaehwan already.  
               “So, is the game done?” Sanghyuk pulls away slightly, leaning his forehead against Jaehwan’s as he tries to catch his breath while simultaneously thanking whatever higher-being in existence that created Lee Jaehwan.  
               “Nope. That’s four.” Jaehwan flashes four fingers before pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Sanghyuk’s nose. “The game doesn’t end until we’re done kissing.” He then rolls his eyes, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. And Sanghyuk…is oddly okay with this.


	3. dressed to kill

**ken/hongbin ****  
**

                “Binnie! What are you doing?~” Jaehwan says in a sing-song voice, rapping his knuckle against the bathroom door insistently before leaning against it. No reply.  
               “Hongbin, open the door please!” Still no reply. Jaehwan taps the door again before opening the door with a flourish. The lock broke off many months ago, thank God.  
               “Hyung!” Hongbin whips around from the mirror, cotton ball in hand, an accusatory look on his face and a tone to match. Jaehwan launches himself from the doorway, arms wrapping around Hongbin’s waist. His toe nudges the door closed with a gentle _click_.  
               “What is Binnie doing that requires so much attention that he can’t even answer poor Jaehwan?” Jaehwan pouts and looks at the mirror. His train of thought promptly crashes a few hundred meters before it reaches the station. Hongbin is shirtless and there’s so much skin everywhere. _Yes, there’s skin. He’s human. Duh._  
               “Pimple.” Hongbin makes a sad noise, turning back to the mirror and poking at his chin with the cotton ball. Jaehwan swats Hongbin’s cotton ball away and squints at the supposed offending mark.  
               “Binnie, there’s nothing there.” Jaehwan grabs a clean cotton ball from the bag spilling over onto the counter and pats Hongbin’s nose with it. Cotton balls are cute, and so is Hongbin’s nose; cute things should always stick together, in Jaehwan’s opinion. Hongbin twists away and peers back at the mirror.  
               “It’s there and it’s horrible and I have a job in a few hours.” Hongbin wrings his hands desperately, glancing at the mirror every now and then. Jaehwan stuffs a cotton ball under his nose and scrunches his face to keep it in place, this overly fluffy white mustache. Hitler has _nothing_ on him.  
               “Oo cures? Dey won’t nootice anybays.” Jaehwan lets the cotton ball fall into the sink, massaging his jaw while making a face. Hongbin spares him a cursory glance through the mirror that is practically screaming at him to grow up. Luckily, Jaehwan has never really be good at following immediately instigated social requests.  
               “Nobody will notice anyways. People don’t care about pimples when you’re blowing their brains out.” Jaehwan shrugs as he pokes the cotton ball into a little puddle of rubbing alcohol that’s coalesced near the bottom of the bowl. The dry cotton begins to shrink with the added moisture and Jaehwan reaches over to grab a new cotton ball only to be deterred by Hongbin’s hand slapping his own.  
               “Don’t waste them. And impressions are important. Do you want to be shot by an ugly person?” Hongbin’s brow is furrowed again and Jaehwan reaches over, finger smoothing down the stubborn bunching of his skin. Hongbin starts before raising an eyebrow at his elder.  
               “If I was going to be shot, I wouldn’t care. And besides…” Jaehwan leans forward, his lips inches away from Hongbin’s ear and hand resting gently on his bicep. Hongbin’s body is radiating heat and it’s actually quite pleasant.  
               “Dead men don’t gossip about our Hongbinnie’s face, now do they?” Jaehwan draws back, lips curled into a positively carnal smile. Hongbin’s eyes widen before he pulls away slightly, glancing at the mirror sadly. Jaehwan’s eyes narrow as his hands move down, gauging his partner’s reaction, but Hongbin’s eyes are glued again to the mirror with his finger ghosting over the aforementioned pimple. Jaehwan grins, hand darting out to snatch a new cotton ball.  
               “Hands away from the face, or it’ll spread!” He trills in a high-pitched voice, dabbing Hongbin’s lips lightly.  
               “Yah!” Hongbin launches himself at Jaehwan and, with the help of a miscalculation in gravity, they both fall to the floor of the (thankfully) large bathroom. Jaehwan lands on the floor, cushioning Hongbin and groaning pitifully. Luckily, Hongbin is decent human being who concedes to lift his head from its spot on Jaehwan’s chest to check on him.  
               “You know that if you worry too much about pimples, they’ll grow bigger and spread?” Jaehwan’s eyes are wide with mock worry, hissing slightly as he turns his head. Hongbin rolls his eyes and settles back onto Jaehwan’s chest. A comfortable silence settles over the two. Even though they’re in the _bathroom_. And Jaehwan is pretty sure advancing on Hongbin here is the most heinous social crime to ever be committed.  
               “You’re very comfy and soft for such a hard-lined assassin.” Hongbin mumbles into his chest, arms curling around his own bare torso.  
               “Being efficient in our line of work has nothing to do with my physique.” Jaehwan grumbles before grudgingly wrapping his arms around Hongbin. He pauses, organizing words in his head so it’ll come out the right way.  
               “If…it’s really bothering you, I can take your job. You know they don’t care if we switch shifts.” Jaehwan finishes the sentence and Hongbin bolts upright, hands bracing themselves against Jaehwan’s chest.  
               “No. I’m not flaking out.” He frowns, a determined look in his eyes as his fingers absentmindedly reaching up to touch his own chin. Jaehwan makes a noise as he catches Hongbin’s hand and kisses his fingertips one by one.  
               “Good. That’s what I want to hear.”  
-  
               Hongbin settles himself on the roof of the building opposite of his targets hotel, methodically setting up his gun. He checks his watch before screwing on the silencer and setting up his preferred angle.  
               The double doors on an eighth floor balcony room crack open and a hotel attendant emerges, sheer white curtains fluttering around her. The doors are pushed open wider and an older man steps onto the balcony, a glass of wine in hand. The two proceed to talk and Hongbin taps his finger against his knee impatiently, checking his watch.  
               Two minutes.  
               He squints into his scope and watches the attendant entertain the man with no hurry, fingers dragging up his arm in a way that is most definitely _not_ appropriate in her line of work. They move closer and Hongbin resists the urge to roll his eyes, fiddling with his gun before checking his watch.  
               One minute.  
               Hongbin resigns himself to having to bear witness to this atrocity of seduction and positions himself readily, peering into the scope. The attendant’s dragging him inside, thank God. Jaehwan could have gotten that man in position faster than she could have dreamed of.  
               Hong bin pauses, mind reeling. Jaehwan? Really?  
               He shakes his head and watches carefully as she seats him in a chair right in plain view of the window. She moves to push the fluttering white curtains away from the doorway and glances up at Hongbin for a moment.  
               Of course, she can’t see him. But she knows he’s there. She lingers for a moment before turning back, letting her hand rest on his shoulder as she whispers in his ear before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind her.  
               Ten seconds.  
               Hongbin shifts slightly, eye glued on his target who is indulging in another glass of wine. He feels pity for the man he’s about to kill, the man who has no idea that these moments will be his last on this earth. Hongbin pulls his sound mufflers over his ears and allow himself one last second of sympathy for the old man before he freezes his emotions and pulls the trigger.  
               The glass of wine falls to the floor, staining the pristine cream carpet a dark red to match the color of blood dripping down from the hole in his forehead.  
               Another job done.  
               He removes his ear muffs and unscrews the silencer, methodically disassembling his gun. A quiet cough behind him startles Hongbin into drawing the handgun at his hip, safety trigger flipped off as it is pointing straight at Jaehwan. Jaehwan?  
               “The hell…” Hongbin grumbles as he flips the safety back on and holsters the gun.  
               “You never said your job was a sniper job. People don’t see you when you’re a sniper, did you even think of that?” Jaehwan smiles easily as he strolls forward, hands casually slotted into his pockets. Hongbin turns back to his disassembling the gun, resolutely ignoring Jaehwan’s languid movements that are practically begging him to notice. He feels Jaehwan lean against the wall beside him, but Hongbin doesn’t acknowledge him, instead choosing to meticulously polish the barrel of his gun.  
               And it’s odd; Jaehwan is being uncharacteristically patient, smoothly tapping a cigarette out of the box and staring at the sky. The case finally closes with a click and Hongbin looks up.  
               “Appearance is important to me, you know that.” Hongbin clicks his tongue as his lifts the case, propping it against the wall. Jaehwan shrugs playfully before passing the cigarette to Hongbin, who swiftly lights it and breathes in deeply.  
               “Yeah, I know. You’re a hopeless narcissist, Binnie.” Jaehwan snickers as Hongbin inhales too quickly, choking on the acrid smoke of the cigarette. The snickers morph into pained noises as Hongbin delivers a swift punch to Jaehwan’s thigh before glaring menacingly at him.  
               “You take that back.” But Hongbin’s words hold no threat, and Jaehwan knows this perfectly well, as Hongbin settles down next to him and leans his back against the wall. Jaehwan settles Hongbin’s hand into his own and runs his thumbs over the knuckles, watching the curls of smoke escaping his partner’s mouth that nearly match the wisps of condensation exhaled from his own.  
               “I’ll take it back. Anything for you.” Jaehwan turns to Hongbin, grinning and pursing his lips while makes the most absolutely horrendous kissy noises. Hongbin wrinkles his noise, practically spitting out a cloud of smoke before he grabs Jaehwan’s chin and kisses him soundly.  
               “Shut up. You’re so embarrassing.” Hongbin mumbles against his lips, fingers sliding up Jaehwan’s arm. Jaehwan chuckles breathlessly, reaching up to carefully dislodge the smoldering cigarette from between two of Hongbin’s slender fingers before dropping it on the cement and crushing it under his heel.  
               “You love it.”


End file.
